Mistletoe
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: With Calem in charge of a Christmas party and a game of secret Santa, how hectic can this years Christmas get? Kalosshipping.


**Pairings: **Calem x Serena and implied Trevor x Shauna

**Timeline: **Post-endgame, so minor spoilers ahead.

**Warnings: **Fluffy-Christmas fic, need I say more? Oh, and cheese. Lot's of cheese.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon

**Authors Note: **Merry Christmas! My new OTP screamed at me to write this, so who was I to deny my muse? (Serena is the protag though.) Enjoy!

**.X.**

Calem loves Christmas. (Although, 'love' is a strong word.) There isn't a definitive reason why he adores the holiday so; he just does. Spending time with his friends is a bonus too, considering they're all off on their Pokémon journeys.

This year is different. Serena is here. Serena, the girl who single-handedly defeated Team Flare, captured Xerneas and claimed the Champion title. Serena is amazing. Which is exactly the reason why Calem has to make this year's Christmas party extravagant, or at least in his opinion.

No pressure...

His parents are away; the house empty and waiting for him to get everything in order. He chews on the eraser of his pencil, considering the exact placement of the tree. (A tree which he had yet to find...)

"Calem, do you need any help?" Serena asks, lazily leaning through his open window. Calem scowls at her.

"Why would I need help?" he says. Serena remains in his window without a care in the world.

She shrugs, "Well, you don't have any decorations up and you were staring at the corner pretty intensely."

He pinches his eyes shut in hopes of blocking out the blush he feels coming. "Fine. But come in through the door like a normal person."

Serena laughs and pulls away from the window. Although Calem rarely invites his rival over voluntarily, the times she's been to his house typically involves her climbing through his window. He doesn't understand how she can be so carefree about breaking and entry.

"So what do you want me to do, Sir Calem of Camerupt?" Serena flops down on his couch, grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat.

Calem deadpans, "Did you seriously call me that?" He takes a breath and remembers that this time his rival is under his complete control. He throws a bundle of lights at Serena. "Untangle that."

Good-naturedly the honey coloured blonde gets to work. She peeks up at Calem, "Who did you get for Secret Santa?"

"I got... Wait, I'm not falling for that again," Calem snorts, calling out his Altaria to help him hang garlands.

"I thought I would at least try," Serena replied cheerfully.

Calem rolls his eyes. He fiddles with the edges of the garland. He put off getting a gift for his secret Santa. He hadn't a clue in the world what he would get the brunette dressed in pink. Shauna isn't particularly picky but whatever he got her would suck.

Serena bumps into him, grinning, and hands him the untangled lights. He stares at her in utter shock. The last ball he had that size took him at least an hour to unknot. Another thing she's better at then him.

"Whatever you get her, I'm sure she'll like," Serena told him. "And before you ask, it's because I can read you like a book." She winks and turns.

Calem throws up his hands, "Go get ready or something!" He can't help the blush he feels surfacing. Serena snickers and leaves.

At times like this, Calem's thankful its Altaria he has for company and not his Greninja. (Which by the way would tease him endlessly about his interaction with Serena.)

.X.

The guest list for Calem's party is small. Just himself, his friends, Professor Sycamore and a few of the gym leaders. (Well and Diantha thanks to Serena's influence.) Secret Santa presents lie in wait to be opened underneath the tree Calem dragged in and decorated.

Snow dance beyond the window, blanketing the quaint Vaniville town. It hadn't been snowing earlier, a fact which Calem is grateful for considering how long he had the window open.

Serena chats with Diantha like old friends, even though Serena stripped the actress of her title as current Champion.

Clement toys with the stereo, giving on the explanation of amplifying the sound of Christmas carols. Personally, Calem thought it was loud enough but as long as it kept the gym leader occupied, he's fine with it.

Serena nudges him, gesturing around with her cup of eggnog. "It looks amazing."

Calem scratches his chin, "Thanks." She smiles at him. The way she smiles at him makes him feel like he's the only boy in the world.

The white Christmas light illuminated the room around them. It took him a while, but he eventually figured out how to hang glittery snowflakes from the ceiling. Tinsel accompanies the snowflakes; the effect is rather mesmerizing.

"I'm glad you're my friend," Serena says, letting her gaze wander. Trevor is muttering things in Shauna's ear and Tierno is demonstrating a dance for Sycamore. "You mean a lot to me, Calem." With that, she touches his arm and bounces over to Korrina's side.

Calem rubs his cheek. He loosens the collar of his dark green sweater.

"Let's do the gift exchange now," Calem squeaks and coughs, hoping no one heard his moment of embarrassing puberty.

Serena raises her hand, as if she's asking a teacher a question. The bell on her Santa hat jingles.

"Can I hand them out?" Serena's voice is so hopeful, he can't find it in himself to deny her. Calem sighs and waves in agreement.

She hands out the gifts with an impish glee. The white knit sweater dress fits her snugly. He briefly wonders if it's as soft as it appears.

Calem hopes it not noticeable when he straightens to see Shauna's reaction. It's a pokemon egg. (His Absol's to be exact.) She beams, showing it to Trevor.

"Once it hatches I'll definitely know who it's from," Shauna says, the challenge evident in her voice. Trevor takes the egg from her to momentarily inspect it.

"What did you get?" Tierno questions, sliding in step next to Calem. He shrugs.

"Serena hasn't gotten to me yet," Calem explains. It doesn't entirely bother him. Serena gives people their present, stays to talk and moves on. She's so relaxed about it, Calem questions whether she's ever stressed about anything. If she was though... She wouldn't be Serena.

Tierno pats him on the shoulder, "Good luck. Dance your way into her heart." Calem arches his eyebrow, fighting the blush. Tierno winks and strolls over to Sycamore.

"Calem," Serena breathes, causing the boy to jump. He had been so distracted staring at a flickering light - trying not to think about what Tierno said - that he hadn't notice the blonde walk up to him. She appeared to have a habit of sneaking up on him.

"Finally got to me, huh? Kinda slow this evening," Calem teases. Serena merely punches him in the arm. She didn't hold back, either. "Oww..."

"Come outside with me?" Serena suggests. She shifts ever so slightly when he finally notices she has a hand tucked behind her back. "Go."

Calem rolls his eyes and lets Serena force him outside. He bows his head in chagrin once the majority of figure heads in the room notice and snigger at his expense.

The winter air nips at his skin. Calem scratches the back of his neck, breathing out a puff of hot air.

Serena takes a moment to marvel at the streets. She spins. Snow catches in the loose strands of her honey hair. She doesn't have it restrained in anyway. Serena's beautiful.

Calem's heart throbs in his chest. He likes her. Really likes her. And at fifteen, he believes this is unusual. Unusual to want to spend the rest of his life with this girl; one who he seems to only be chasing after and never catching up.

Serena taps his nose, "Hey, Rudolf, Merry Christmas." She presses a small box against his chest. Calem narrows his eyes.

"Isn't this supposed to be 'secret' Santa?" Calem observes the box. It's wrapped in shiny red paper with little Christmas trees splattered on its surface. Gold ribbon's been tied around it in the shape of a bow.

He unties it and peels open the cardboard box. He stares at it in mortification.

When he looks up, Serena's eyes search his eyes. Her face is the colour of a beat, and he's unsure if it's from the cold or her gift.

Calem wriggles the object from it box. It's mistletoe. Serena smiles shyly.

Her intentions with the gift are written loud and clear. Calem's too shocked to even say a word. She's somehow managed to convey her feelings to him before he could even fully realise his own. She's beaten him again.

"Well?" Serena prompts. "I'm not going to wait all day for you to kiss me."

The mistletoe slips from his grasp. His thoughts are a jumbled mess and he does want to kiss her. He just can't seem to figure out how to move. Or breathe.

Serena rolls her eyes and grabs the collar of his sweater. She yanks him down and closes the distance between their lips.

Her lips are cold and taste like mint. There are no fireworks, butterflies or disappearing ground. However, there is a promise. A promise of something more.

Serena's breaks the kiss and throws her arms around Calem's neck. He holds her waist, rubbing the back of his neck with his other arm.

She beat him to it again. She initiated the kiss. Challenge accepted, he thinks, he'll be the one to kiss her next time.

"Good for you, Serena, you finally made your move!" Sycamore exclaims from the open doorway and wolf-whistles.

Calem ignores them and whispers in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Serena."

**.X.**

***Grins* **Well _that _was fun! I hope you liked it, and once again, Merry Christmas!

~Emerald~ 


End file.
